1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to battery packs for providing different power sources, and/or methods of charging the battery packs. Some example embodiments may relate generally to battery packs for providing different power sources, and/or methods of charging the battery packs that may monitor charge states of each of the batteries included in the battery packs and/or may charge the batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring systems for monitoring the charge states of batteries in portable electronic devices, while the batteries supply power to the portable electronic devices, may have been used.
When the monitored charge state reaches a predetermined reserve capacity, or when a voltage of the battery reaches a predetermined termination voltage, the monitoring system may change a state of the portable electronic device to a low-power-use state.
However, when a battery providing a single power source is used in a portable electronic device requiring different power sources that supply different voltages, power may be lost by voltage conversion circuits, despite a simple system configuration.
Additionally, when at least two batteries used as different power sources are not collectively managed, a charge state of each of the batteries may be changed, which may have an influence on operation of at least one system to which power is supplied by each of the batteries.